1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a transceiver locking assembly in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include networking systems, data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceivers are devices used as an interface between a network device (e.g., switch, router, host adapter) and a fiber optic or copper networking cable. They can be plugged into ports on network devices and easily removed. This makes them subject to removal by mistake or by unauthorized persons, causing disruption to network traffic, data loss and downed links between devices. SFPs are difficult to track, very small and can be easily sold online and by other means. SFPs have become very expensive with some types costing thousands of dollars or more. The temptation for theft as well as the risk to data loss and network outages creates a need for a motorized locking mechanism to lock an SFP into its port, making it impossible to remove without the owner's permission.